Convivencia americana
by Nini.Godoy
Summary: Los países americanos no se llevan tan bien como todos creen. Y con una familia como esa, era de esperarse. Serie de one-shots y drables sobre los países americanos.


_**Prologo**_

_Un tranquilo día en el pario de la casa de Estados Unidos…_

—¡Déjame en paz, cerebro de hamburguesa!

—Pero México…

—¡María, Ayúdame!

—Prefiero evitar la fatiga…

—¡Eres una mala hermana! ¡Desgraciada!

Canadá miraba todo con seriedad, estando al lado de Chile, quien bebía té con una mueca en la cara y un libro en mano, sentados en una mesa cerca de la puerta de la casa una normal, nada comparado con su departamento de soltero de Estados Unidos. Argentina, mientras tanto, seguía jugando futbol con Brasil, el rubio miraba con odio al brasileño, quien no podía hacer otra cosa más que sonreír; mientras que Perú descansaba cómodamente bajo un árbol, su llama mascota estaba durmiendo a su lado, y, extrañamente, no estaba molestando al peruano. Venezuela charlaba con Uruguay, lejos de Perú. Y Estados Unidos le rogaba a México del norte que fueran por una hamburguesa, porque, al parecer, todos sus "primos" estaban ocupados en sus propios asuntos; México del Sur, mientras tanto, fruncía el ceño de vez en cuando, revisando que su "querido y tierno" hermano no matara al gringo. O al menos, no antes de que sus jefes terminaran de hablar, puesto que el jefe de los hermanos mexicanos y el estadounidense, estaban charlando en la Casa Blanca en ese momento, y Alfred, siendo el idiota que es, le pareció buena idea tener una reunión familiar mientras tanto.

Maravillosa idea, sin duda.

Costa Rica, estando sentada al lado de Perú para no participar en el desacuerdo de aquel par de revoltosos, miraba todo con resignación. Nadie decía que ser países, y ser parientes, era fácil. Y mucho menos con una familia como esa.

—¡Te he ganado!— grito Argentina, apuntándole a la cara a Brasil— . ¡Estoy **re** groso!

—¡Cállate que hiciste trampa!— Le grito Chile desde su asiento. Argentina le frunció el ceño.

—¡No es cierto!

—Sí lo es, Martin—dijo México del Sur hacia Argentina . Hiciste una falta grave.

—¡Si golpeas a alguien en la cara con el balón, no se considera falta!

—Tú mismo lo acabas de decir —dijo Chile, bufando —. Idiota.

—¡Callaos de una buena vez, boludos! Están celosos de mí.

—¡Maldición, bájame! —grito México del Norte.

Estados Unidos llevaba cargando a su primo mexicano como un costal de papas, mientras ignoraba los golpes de este y las maldiciones de Argentina contra la mexicana y el chileno. Sí, que bello era un día normal conviviendo con sus primos favoritos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>_

_**La broma**_

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos cuando sintió el sol darle de lleno al rostro. Respiro el bello aroma del pan recién orneado que estaba preparando Josefina la mujer que le ayudaba con la casa , llenándose del delicioso manjar que se estaba preparando en su cocina. Sabía que no podía haber más maravilloso sabor que ese.<p>

Miro todo con atención, mientras que buscaba algo que seguramente estaba en su pared, colocado con un pequeño trozo de cinta adhesiva. Lo encontró, y se atrevió a sonreír. El calendario lleno de lindos gatitos, uno diferente para cada mes, por supuesto, estaba ahí, con un día en específico marcado en rojo y múltiples flechas le apuntaban. Estaban a 31 de octubre, un día importante para su primo "favorito" entiéndase, el menos preferido , de hecho, sospechaba que solamente esperaba ese día en específico durante todo el año, aunque tenía una pequeña idea que la navidad era igual de importante. Alfred F. Jones adoraba el Halloween, una festividad que había comenzado en Inglaterra, su antiguo tutor, y que, posteriormente, había adaptado a las necesidades americanas.

Suspiro con pesar, sabiendo de ante mano que millones de niños en su país estarían vestidos para pedir el tan famoso "Dulce o travesura" de casa en casa, tocando las puertas de todo su vecindario y llenando de papel higiénico todas las que no le daban lo que se solicitaba. Pensaba que no era para tanto escándalo esa festividad, si bien siempre asistía a las fiestas que se organizaban en casa del estadounidense, con este como anfitrión, no creía que la celebración del Halloween fuera tan importante como para que se estuviera convirtiendo en algo universal o al menos, que las demás culturas americanas lo tomaran . De hecho, la festividad que él en serio esperaba era el Día de muertos.

¿Qué sí que era el día de muertos? Se indignaba cuando Estados Unidos le hacia esa pregunta tan estúpida. El día de muertos era algo épico en su país. Una celebración donde la familia se unía y convivían en armonía para recordar a sus familiares ausentes, pues ya había fallecido, llevándose en los corazones el bello sentimiento de la unidad. Sí, definitivamente era una fecha hermosa, que se debía de hacer tan famosa como el Halloween, o por lo menos, que se extendiera y se celebrara tan efusivamente como el Halloween.

Se levantó de su cama con cansancio, mientras miraba a todas partes curiosamente. Un aire extraño rodeaba su cama, pero no le dio importancia, o al menos no demasiada, por lo que camino inocentemente hacia la puerta de su habitación, con el estómago gruñendo exigiéndole un par de huevos rancheros*; O sí, la vida era maravillosa, tal vez pudiera comerse frijoles con chorizo**. Se acercó más, ignorando las risitas que por alguna razón salían de su cama, tomo el picaporte y lo giro lentamente… abrió la puerta y…

—¡Estados Unidos! —grito México, enfurecido con cierto norteamericano que salía de su cama, reventando en carcajadas estruendosas. Abrió la boca para charlar de manera civilizada con aquel idiota, cuando una horrible, y repito, **horrible** muñeca le cayó encima, tirándolo al suelo con rudeza. La muñeca sonreía malévola, y con toda malicia extraña en un objeto inanimado, dijo una horrenda frase:

—Do you want a taco, Alexander?

México abrió la boca, para pedirle "tranquilamente" como cualquier persona, o en este caso, país civilizado que se fuera de su casa.

—¡Te voy a matar! —grito abalanzándose hacia el rubio, quien, asustado, quiso correr lejos, pero el mexicano fue más rápido y le cayó encima.

—Alexander, please, ¡déjame ir! —lloriqueo el norteamericano, mientras se retorcía debajo del cuerpo del castaño.

—No te voy a soltar, ¡Jodido día me has hecho, Alfred!

—Help! —grito el americano, esperando que sus "secuaces" entraran por la puerta. Cosa que no sucedió.

En el piso de abajo; Argentina, Chile y Canadá conversaban alegremente con una mujer de cabello largo y castaño, con faldas tradicionales coloridas, quien cocinaba alegremente. Los chicos —el canadiense fue obligado —habían venido para darle el susto de su vida a su gran amigo y primo "favorito" México, quien, como era bien sabido, le hacía rabiar cualquier cosa que se tratara de Halloween. Argentina, pensó que sería demasiado genial que él participara en la broma, pues dudaba de que el yanqui supiera verdaderamente qué hacer para cabrear a México. Y obviamente, él, siendo tan grosso como lo es, iría para asegurarse que así fuera. Chile, por otra parte, solamente fue para ver como terminaba todo eso, pues si llegara a pasar por alguna razón, México por fin mataba al americano que decía ser un héroe, ¿Quién mejor que él para felicitarle? No es que odiara a Estados Unidos o al menos no lo odiaba como el mexicano, pero no le caía bien sino que más bien, con Estados Unidos fuera del camino, Inglaterra pasaría más tiempo con él que con otra persona. De hecho, lo admitía, se sentía celoso del estadounidense por tener toda la atención de su amigo británico.

—¿Cómo ha estado, Josefina? —pregunto el canadiense suavemente.

Josefina, al ser como una madre para su primo mexicano, se había hecho una excelente consejera para Mathew, aunque no se vieran muy seguido. Aun recordaba el día cuando la conoció: México había estado enfermo, y él, como buena persona, fue a verificar que se curara pronto; se topó con Josefina en la entrada, en ese entonces la mujer era una niña de 16 años apenas, y entablaron una relación, que más parecía algo familiar que otra cosa. Sí, para Mathew, Josefina era una gran persona por cuidar al testarudo, grosero, malhablado, arisco, arrogante, espontaneo y extraño de Alejandro.

—Muy bien, joven Mathew —contesto la mujer de ya 50 años, terminando de hacer el desayuno—. Vera que mijo se ha portado muy bien estos días. Ya ni siquiera me doy cuenta cuando está enojado.

—En pocas palabras, vos jamás nota la presencia del boludo de México —bromeo Argentina, sentado en la mesa apoyando su mejilla contra su puño.

—Oh no —dijo Josefina con una sonrisa— , al contrario; ahora me ayuda con la limpieza del hogar e incluso lava su ropa interior.

—¿Está diciendo que ese irresponsable, que hecha puteadas a todo mundo, no lavaba sus propios calzoncillos? —pregunto Chile, sentado al lado de Argentina y Canadá —. Que tonto.

—¿No escuchan algo? —pregunto Canadá.

A lo lejos, se escuchaban los gritos de auxilio de Estados Unidos.

—No —contesto nerviosamente Argentina— . Nada de nada.

_—¡Te voy a matar, gringo desgraciado!—_se escuchaban los histéricos gritos del mexicano. Chile sonrió con alegría.

—Creo que es hora de intervenir— dijo Canadá suavemente, mientras veía un jarrón volar desde la parte de arriba de las escaleras.

—No —dijo Chile— . Creo que Estados Unidos puede solo.

—¿Seguro?

_—Help meeeee!_

—Sí. Completamente seguro.

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

—Creo que te excediste —dijo México del Sur, mientras miraba como el americano en el suelo, inerte.

Todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de magulladuras y hematomas, mientras su nariz sangraba levemente; sus lentes estaban chuecos y tenía la vista perdida. Inglaterra, quien fue llamado por Canadá, miraba con una mueca a su ex colonia.

—¿Crees? —dijo el británico, tocando con un pequeño palo de madera el brazo del americano— . Oye, América, ¿Estas vivo?

Sin respuesta.

—Sí —suspiro el mexicano —. Creo que me excedí… solo un poco. ¡Pero que conste que fue por _su _culpa!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nini: <strong>__Bueno, se preguntaran porque dije que todos son parientes. De hecho, supongo y creo sinceramente, que llegado un momento difícil, aunque algunos países no concuerdan, como todos son del mismo continente, podrán contar unos a los otros. He visto que la mayoría de los fics de Latinos solamente son de una pareja en específico, o al menos, los que yo he leído__en todo caso, si no es así, me disculpo por mi carente información__ y me dije, "Nini, ¿Por qué no haces uno en donde muestres como conviven diariamente?". Por experiencia les digo, que hay muchas personas de carácter difícil alrededor de todo el continente americano, y me pareció una buena idea escribir sobre las relaciones que tienen los países americanos entre sí. Si bien, ninguno de los personajes aquí, más que los hermanos México—puss __estos tiene personalidades diferentes y apariencia de igual modo distinta__ —y Venezuela— pues __yo no he visto nada de ella__ —me pertenecen, sé que, guardando el debido respeto a las personalidades planteadas por sus diferentes creadores, puedo crear algo de disfrute para todos ustedes, y al fin y al cabo, eso es lo que hacemos aquí. Crear historias por puro placer y para el de los fanáticos sin fines de lucro. _

_Si les ha gustado, o están en desacuerdo con esta historia, comunicarme con un Review. _

_Gracias por leer. _


End file.
